He Loves Her Not
by Mita
Summary: When Ann tells Cliff she's getting married to Jack Cliff breaks down in front of Claire. She has feelings for him, so how can she not feel happy? However when she admits to Cliff her feelings on Starry Night he says, "Sorry, I can't say the same."
1. For the Love of a Man

"Hi Cliff!" Ann said sweetly in that cute adorable tone she uses. She bounced up and down and asked kindly while biting her lip making an adorable pout, "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Her cute and adorable eyes flickered back and forth waiting for someone. I shook my head not wanting to be a bother. I felt my face heat up as her eyes suddenly lit up without warning, she hopped over the bar, and our arms touched for a second she ran to the door and started twisting her long red braid. Man, I think I used adorable or its meaning at least what five times in thirty seconds wow. I'm head over heels for this girl. I turned my head and saw what she ran to the door for. Jack. Crap, I hate him. He seems like such a player he gives every single girl gifts, except for Claire, but that's only because she's his cousin or something similar. Claire is a very good friend of mine; she's much more useful than that idiot cousin of hers is. I felt my eye twitch as I saw him pull Ann into a hug and gave her an Eskimo kiss. I turned around to focus on my glass of wine as I heard Ann scream; I immediately stood up only to find that Jack had thrown her over his shoulder and carried her away to some unknown place.

I was standing and I didn't want to look like an idiot so I walked out of the Diner. I was on my path to the church to talk to Carter when I saw Claire I started to talk to her. I waved and said,

"Hey Claire, what's up?" She turned and made a polite little smile and said,

"Nothing much," then walked away. I thought well that was weird she usually laughs and comes over to talk. Although lately she has been stuttering a lot more and she blushes and twirls her hair. Ah whatever, it's none of my business either way. I quickly ascended the stairs up the church and I entered. I walked over to where Carter was I spoke first,

"It makes me sick, Carter." He looked taken aback at this random comment. Of course, he knew I liked Ann as he put it everyone did…except Ann. I don't mind it though her obliviousness is part of what I like about her. Carter spoke after regaining his priestly-cool-yet-caring-attitude that it seems is required for the job.

"What makes you sick Cliff?" I sighed heavily and sat down on the front pew my long legs stretching out as I put my hands behind my head. I replied coolly, "Jack. He thinks he can just grab any girl and take off." Carter hid a little smirk, he calmly stated, "But Cliff he only does that to Ann." I, becoming irritated, retorted at the earthly priest, "I saw him do the same thing to Mary!" Carter shook his head while stating, "Cliff that was four years ago…" My face paled, I mumbled a soft, "Oh…" Either way I still hated Jack.

**Ok that was possibly the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! However, I do need to go to a new chapter so I can introduce CLAIRE!~**


	2. Ann's Getting Married!

**Ok THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER WRITTEN! However, I got a review YAY therefore, it kind of makes up for it. Now to let you people know the first three chapters are going to be the summary. NEVERTHELESS, PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE! I know it might be boring but this is to let you know my version of Claire and Cliff BTW I have never played this game in my life but I love Claire so I thought I'd do this and the Cliff inspiration came to me before the Gray If I get inspiration for that ill do that too! Anyway, here is the next chapter! By the way, I get angry when my computer says I make a mistake so I usually fix it!**

What is he up to? He being an: A) Jerk, B) Sloth, C) Narcissist, and D) Lecher. Oh and lastly to knock off his twin brother Kai, he is a farmer. Although he has been more of a male socialite lately leaving his enormous freakin' farm to me. On his farm for giants, THERE ARE NO PLOWS OR ANY OTHER ELECTRICAL FARM TOOLS! Ahem. I had to get that out eventually. Oh and did I mention his animals are CRAZY and attack only ME! Especially the chickens…they're evil…One time I was about to kill one of the crazy birds and Jack came running out yelling,

"NO DON'T KILL LUCY!!!" He made me sleep outside in the rain because I almost killed his animal while the stupid chicken slept in my bed. I swear LUCY stuck her tongue out at me. Oh and did I mention that Jack is my brother. Yeah, we look, act, think, nothing alike. Oh and if that's not bad enough I'm staying with him until I can get a house, but he pays me like five gold a day when he earns well over 10,000G a day. Yeah I do most of the work but he gets the other 9,995 freakin GOLD!

"Hey Claire, what's up?" I could immediately feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks I suppressed it, turned, gave Cliff a little smile, and said,

"Nothing much," then I walked away. I knew I was following my brother, but I couldn't help but look back at the retreating figure I knew so well. I heard an enormous scream of joy and immediately knew that was Ann. I rushed towards the source of the scream and stood there watching the scene play out before my eyes. Jack was on his knees holding something in the palm of his hand while Ann was blushing. I inched closer just enough to hear Jack say,

"Ann you're the only girl good enough for me." If you dig a little deeper, you'll see that natural arrogance that he has. However, Ann took it as if she was like an angel or something to Jack. Hah, sure that's what you think. "Ann, I've asked you fifty different ways to marry me…it's time you came up with a fresh answer." OH MY GODDESS HE STOLE THAT LINE FROM JOHN TRAVOLTA! Wait what HE'S ASKING ANN TO MARRY HIM! HOLY CRUD HE'S SERIOUS! OH MY GOODNESS! "Ann, I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you." OH, HE DID NOT JUST STEAL ROY CROFT'S QUOTE! Ann mumbled something I inched ever so closer, she said,

"I can't my dad…" Jack looked up at her and spoke,

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it...you and you alone make me feel that I am alive...Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen you and that is enough." Ok I know he stole that but DANG that's good! "Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart." Um, Ann, marry him now so this fool will stop. Just how many love quotes did he memorize? Ann was thoroughly blushing by now so she mumbled something quietly, Jack asked her what, and she yelled,

"YES JACK LONG I'LL MARRY YOU!" He picked her up and swung her around like in a romantic movie. Oh no. What about Cliff? _**You know this is good for you this way Cliff can fall in love with you instead of Ann**__._ Huh, no that's not good I have to go tell Cliff now! As I was going, I tripped over a root and Ann came over me and said,

"Hey Claire Jack and I are getting married um I kinda want you to be my bridesmaid since you were so nice in introducing us to each other." I looked up at her blinked and said,

"Okay." I then ran off to find Cliff. I found him in the courtyard of the church. He was talking to Ann. I was too late to warn him. He grabbed Ann's hands to tell her something that came too late. She shook her head and said,

"Cliff, thank you, but I can't say I feel the same way." He hung his head and said,

"Sorry, I'll be going now." He ran off past me and even though his bangs were hanging over his face, I knew he was crying. I turned and when Ann asked me,

"Claire, did you know?" I turned nodded my head trying not to yell at her for being so stupid, but then that little voice in the back of my head said something that would stick in my head. _**You should thank her for giving Cliff to you**__._ I stood astonished for a moment, nodded my head in answer to her question, and ran off to find Cliff.

I frantically searched for Cliff knowing that if he doesn't have anything to hold him down he'd leave. That was the last thing I wanted. _**Of course, it is **_the little voice steadily becoming larger said _**you love him so you don't want him to leave**__. _I shook my head to get that voice out. I checked the Inn and asked Doug if he entered the Inn and Doug said no but Gray said he saw him walk towards Mother's Hill. I went up there and he wasn't there. I dejectedly decided to go back to my house. There I saw Cliff on my porch. I ran over to him excited that he came to me. However, I asked him,

"Cliff, are you?" He cut me off by hiding his face in his hands. I felt even worse than I did before. I gave a small sigh that he couldn't hear and I walked over and gave him a hug repeatedly saying _shh it's alright_. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who wasn't in love with me? Ann's out of the picture, I'm a pretty girl, so what's to stop him from falling in love with me now? For the first time since this voice started, this is actually my thought.


	3. Unrequited Love for a Man

**_Hehe...yeah...I'm back (hides behind wall from throwing knives...) Well the thing is all my creativity was sucked out of me so I didn't have enough inspiration to write this...I also hit a major roadblock I wanted to portray Claire as more haughty...but I couldn't envision it so this is the next best thing...Please accept my apology! _**

**_*DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of these characters...No not even Claire...and sadly I don't own Cliff...:(_**_"Cliff, are you?" He cut me off by hiding his face in his hands. I felt even worse than I did before. I gave a small sigh that he couldn't hear and I walked over and gave him a hug repeatedly saying shh it's alright. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who wasn't in love with me? Ann's out of the picture, I'm a pretty girl, so what's to stop him from falling in love with me now? For the first time since this voice started, I actually believed it._

* * *

The day was Winter 25. I walked to the Inn to ask Doug where Cliff was. He replied with a pitying voice,

"I'm not sure Claire. Try the Winery." I thanked him quietly trying not to let tears run down my face. After the first five months of Ann marrying Jack, I got kicked out of the house and off the farm.

* * *

_I walked home as the sun began to set. I had finally become used to the animals and I believed they liked me and the farming became easy enough to where I could finish at 10:00 a.m. and I wouldn't be tired. I had spent the entire day with Cliff. I had tried to get him to open up and I said to him cruelly thinking it would help,_

_"**Ann's gone. She's not coming back. Cliff get over her."** It didn't. It simply forced him to turn to the drink. Now every time I saw him, he was in a drunken stupor. Couldn't he be happy that I loved him. Well the answer to that is no. He didn't even realize. I think no one did. I hid it too well and for me to come out and release my feelings. That's just too hard for me. So when he went to the bar to get drunk, I went with him. The alcohol didn't even boost my spirits for the sliver of time that I was "drunk". I never got drunk. I would still be completely, and painfully, aware of my surroundings. _

_Anyway I had reached the house and had opened the door to see Jack and Ann sitting on the couch. They both turned sharply the moment I entered the house. The tension was at the point of breaking, therefore I tried to lighten the mood,_

_"What is this a death in the family?" They both sighed looked at each other then Jack stood up. "Jack?" I asked solemnly knowing something's wrong. Jack shook his head,_

_"Claire we can't **afford you. Not anymore.** I think you need to move off of the farm." I shouted completely bewildered by this,_

_"What the hell do you mean "can't afford" me anymore? I know for a damn fact that you make well over twenty thousand a day because of my work!" Ann walked politely over to me and stated,_

_"**We want to be alone.** We don't want any interruptions in the house. I really would like to have a child. But here's some money. **To get you started."** At this point she handed me two hundred gold. I looked at her in shock I practically yelled at her,_

_"I make you what you earn all day and all I get is a measly 200 G! What the hell! I knew Jack was an asshole, but you too Ann? Just keep your damn money. If all I get is what you consider charity then I don't want a DAMN CENT!" I then stormed out of the house. Jack walked outside and said,_

_"Claire, we need the key." I fumed at him inside my mind and threw the key as hard as I could at his face. I didn't even care if it hit his face or not.

* * *

_

Since then I have been working part time at the Inn. I wasn't staying there either. I didn't want anyone's damn charity. Not anymore. Instead I built a small hut of sticks, driftwood and leaves at the base of a tree I found near the Lake. Instead of saving my money like I should, I give it all to Cliff. Cliff just spends it on alcohol. I used to dream that he would stop drinking and get me a present. But I don't care about presents anymore. I just want him to kiss me. Just to feel his lips on mine. Just to feel him close to me. Just for me to feel like we love each other. Even if it's only for an instant.

* * *

Cliff's POV

Great Starry night. It's absolutely a wonderful evening. Not. Ever since Claire made me realize that I lost Ann forever, I turned to disillusion myself. Now Duke won't even sell me any damn drinks. So here I am having to deal with my "feelings". Bah whatever I'll deal with them later. I don't particularly care at this point. The only one I have on my side is Claire. She's the one that keeps my money store in the positive. I don't even know how she does it, but then again I don't particularly care. I should go see Claire at this moment so we can drink tonight away. She's always been my drinking buddy so I'm sure she'll want to do the same. I walk over to the Inn. There just walking out of the Inn! I say,

"Hey Claire! I have a question for you!" She walks over slowly. She looks so much thinner since then. She's lost so much weight she looks haggard. I usually think about asking, but I can't even deal with my problems let alone hers. "Hey um...I was wondering if you'd like to go to uh...Mother Hill with me tonight?" Her face instantly brightened as she gave her consent. She then ran back inside after telling me something I didn't really pay attention to. I was walking around when I noticed a bottle of half-drinken Gray Goose in the garbage can. I picked it up and wiped it off and started to drink. Ah, the wonders of getting drunk.

* * *

Claire's POV

I can't believe it. He asked me to Starry Night. It's like a dream come true. I-I think I'll make some tempura and some cheese fondue and some cheesecake and oh my heart! I walked over to Doug and pleaded with him to let me use his kitchen. He complied quite easily. I started to make the meals as I thought of the different romantic ideas of how the night would go!

I decided to take a picnic basket with me and I folded my blanket so we could use it to sit on. I packed all the food and walked slowly towards Mother Hill. I still had some time so I caught some fish so I could sell it. Knowing Cliff he probably needs some more money. Either way I saw that it was finally dark and I decided to walk up there and I saw Cliff. I hadn't even seen him come in so I waved and he waved back causing me to smile. Something I haven't done in a while. I walked over and spread out the blanket and as I was getting the foods out of the basket Cliff got up walked over to me. He grasped my chin and lifted it up to face him. He then crouched at my eye level and he said,

"You look quite gorgeous tonight." I blushed and then as he leaned in to kiss me I smelled it. Alcohol. He had been drinking again. I pushed away from him as I felt my eyes fill with tears as I finally realized the fact that he doesn't love me. At least not enough to stop drinking. Maybe if I confess something will change. He made a grab towards me whining, "Baby what's wrong don't you want me to kiss you." *Slap* He stood there for a moment as if reason had finally come back to him. I looked down at the ground as I yelled at him,

"Cliff. I don't understand why you want to get drunk all the time. I understand you lost your love. Well, I lost my house, my job, everything! I even lost you! Cliff I love you! Every time that you cried over Ann you don't know how much it hurt me! How many times was my heart torn into shreds. Then this I get hope...you ask me to Starry Night...I think tonight will be so perfect. And yet you decide to get drunk over having to spend a night in reality with me! Do you know how much that hurt! I love you Cliff with all of what's left of my heart...but..." I stopped to wipe the tears off my face with the back of my sleeve, "...but I don't want it to be like this! Cliff please say something! Say yes or no. Allow me to move on...With or..."I took in a deep breath so my voice wouldn't crack as I was saying this, "...without you..." Cliff looked stunned. I just stood there miserably feeling more self-pity than any one person should feel. He began his statement that would ultimately be my heartbreak,

"**_I'm sorry...I can't say I feel the same..."_**


End file.
